List of Planets and Moons
A * Abba III: Abbai colony world, also known as Tavita. The colony was attacked by the Dilgar in 2230. * Abba IV: Abbai Homeworld, also named Ssumssha.The War Prayer * Abba VII: Gas giant in the Abba System, Location of some of the Abbai Matriarchate's extensive orbital construction and factory facilities. * Abba VIII: Gas giant in the Abba System, Location of some of the Abbai Matriarchate's extensive orbital construction and factory facilities. [[image:Zhadum01.jpg|thumb|The Icarus approaches Alpha Omega III in 2256]] * Aicha: Onteen Homeworld, also called Thalatine. * Akdor: Third planet in the Sh'lassen Triumvirate.GROPOS (episode) * Alpha Omega III: The IPX designation for a distant world out on the Rim.The Shadow Within * Alzeral: Vree colony located in a star system near to their own home system. * Androma: Homeworld of the Hurr, former members of the League and later members of the ISA. * Anfran: Site of a well known archaeological dig. Morden once visited the planet and obtained an Anfran love stone, on which he wrote a paper for the Archaeology Quarterly publication.The Shadow Within * Arcata VII: A planet formerly located in Sector 70 by 10 by 53. It was inhabited by a race of about 4 million. In 2261 it was the first planet known to have been destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer during the Second Shadow War.The Summoning * Arcturus IV: Inhabited world located approximately 36.7 light years from the Sol System. on March 31, 2258, Earth Alliance transport Southern Passage departed for Arcturus IV from Babylon 5.The Parliament of Dreams - announced over the customs PA system as Lennier arrives.See: Arcturus on wikipedia for real star data * Arisia III: Class-4 Planet and the former location of the orbital Arisia Mining Colony.To Dream in the City of Sorrows * Aztlan: Also called Sheffer IV, Aztlan is the largest colony in the Sheffer System which is also the location of Beta Colony. B s over Beta Durani VII in 2265]] * Balos: Homeworld of the Balosians. Balos was one of the many worlds invaded during the Dilgar War, though it was eventually liberated by Earthforce in the Battle of Balos. Among the Earth pilots to take part in the liberation was David Sinclair. * Beta 7: Location of an Earth Alliance colony and prison. John Clemens operated the prison system during the Earth Alliance Civil War, in which it is assumed that he was responsible for the murder and torture of dissidents against the Clark regime.No Compromises One of the colony's former chiefs of security was compared to Zack Allan by Trace, a small time gangster and former resident on the Beta VII colony. Trace took credit for consecutively assassinating at least two of the colony's security chiefs.Learning Curve * Beta 9: Location of an Earth Alliance colony. Following the Battle of Proxima III, Commander Sandra Levitt of the [[EAS Heracles|EAS Heracles]] took her ship to Beta 9 for repairs, then withdrew her from the field until the end of the civil war.No Surrender, No Retreat Later during the Earth Alliance Civil War, the [[EAS Damocles|EAS Damocles]] and the [[EAS Orion|EAS Orion]] were disabled in battle near Beta 9 following their bombing of civilian targets on the Beta 9 colony.Between the Darkness and the Light * Beta Colony: Located in the Sheffer System, Beta Colony was the site of a string of serial killings targeted specifically at telepaths. * Beta Durani VII: Location of a domed colony destroyed in 2265.To Live and Die in Starlight * Brakir: Brakiri Homeworld, also known as Brakos.Day of the Dead * Brensil IV: The fourth planet of the Brensil System. Little more than a barren rock, Brensil IV was home to a number of mining colonies and small settlements. By 2258, the mine had closed and those with ships had left, leaving what remained on the verge of total abandonment. * Bricarn IX: A border world at the edge of Centauri space. In 2274 Bricarn IX was one of several defenceless but strategically valuable planets attacked by the Centauri Republic as part of a campaign of increased belligerence towards the Interstellar Alliance.Out of the Darkness - (p.25) C thumb|Ceti IV in 2267 * Centauri Beta I: Colony world of the Centauri Republic. One of the Republic's centres of tourism, it is open to many of the other races. * Centauri Prime: Homeworld of the Centauri and Xon races. * Cestus: Location of an Earth Alliance mining colony, Fortune City. Garibaldi first met Walker Smith on Cestus. Smith had started a fight in a Fortune City Holopeep, until Garibaldi arrested him with his Shock stick.TKO Residents are evidently fans of Zoon burgers drenched in ketchup, served by waitresses with three breasts. See TKO * Ceti IV: Location of an IPX dig and crash site of a Drakh Cruiser in 2267.War Zone * Chryn III: An unpopulated but habitable world where Marcus Cole chose to maroon himself along with a genetic and neural clone of Susan Ivanova.Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic * Comac IV: Located in Sector 47. It was devastated by Deathwalker during the Dilgar Invasion.Deathwalker (episode) * Coriana VI: Low tech planet located in Sector 70 by 12 by 5. Site of the last battle of the Second Shadow War and the last known whereabouts of John Sheridan. * Crenshaw's World: An Earth Alliance colony. * Crive: Along with Lupis and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. * Cygnus IV: A relatively unappealing planet and the location of a factory and power plant, privately owned by a particularly eccentric human. In the mid-2260s an unknown ship crashed on Cygnus IV. Lou Welch, while working security at a nearby power plant, investigated the wreck and discovered a piece of technology he would later call his "invisibility cloak".The crash was several years after the events of "The Fall of Night" and "Matters of Honor", specifically appearance of the Shadow Vessel footage on ISN.Armies of Light and Dark - (p.200) * Cyrus III: Location of a Drazi Freehold colony and the site of a battle involving the Earth Alliance prior to 2258. Colonel Ari Ben Zayn was amongst those that fought in the engagement.Eyes (episode) D * D'Grn IV: Location of a Brakiri mining colony in Sector 498. Established in 2261. It took in refugees during the Second Shadow War.Falling Toward Apotheosis * Daltron VII: Formerly an idyllic, Earth-like planet. Used by the Drakh to test fire their Death Cloud. * Davo: A Centauri world in the Aries Sector. Prior to being sold into slavery, it was Adira Tyree's home planet. After she was freed, Adira returned to Davo where she remained for over two years before returning to Babylon 5.Born to the PurpleInterludes and Examinations * Deneb IV: Location of an Earth Alliance colony, noted as having the largest colony market in the area. * Deruzala: Vree colony located in their home system. * Disney Planet: An Earth Alliance resort colony owned by and named for one of Earth's older megacorporations.EpiphaniesJMS post on CIS - 2/14/1997 7:51:00 AM * Dorado: One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation. * Dorak VII: Location of a small Shadow base located only 10 light-minutes from one of the Shadows' main staging areas. On January 23, 2261, the base was destroyed by five ships from the Army of Light lead by White Star 14. The attack was a cover to allow the Shadows to capture or destroy White Star 14 and obtain false intelligence that would ultimately draw them into the Battle of Coriana VI.The Long Night * Drathun II: Location of a Drazi colony. * Drathun IV: Location of a Drazi colony. * Dross: Location of a Narn colony that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War. * Dura VII: Former location of a colony in Sector 498. Destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller in 2261. E thumb|Earth thumb|Enphili Homeworld thumb|Epsilon III * Earth: Third planet in the Sol System and the Homeworld of the Human race. * Enphili: Enphili Homeworld, located in Sector 500 by 9 by 13, at the very edge of Drazi space. Also called Enphilia.The Paragon of Animals * Epsilon III: A seemingly uninhabited world located in neutral space, it secretly houses the mysterious Great Machine and was the building site for several of the Babylon Stations. * Euphrates: A planet in the Euphrates Sector, near the Epsilon Eridani System. * Europa: Ice moon in the Sol system. Location of an Earth Alliance ice mine.Survivors F * Falaron: Former Markab colony world.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide * Fensalir: UTC43-02C, a Class 4 planet. In January 2259 Catherine Sakai surveyed the world for Universal Terraform looking for Quantium 40. Although the initial robotic probe detected diridium gas in the atmosphere (a possible indication of Q-40) Sakai's geological survey showed the planet was an "FGP" (Fool's Gold Planet) containing no significant quantities of Quantium 40. * Frallis XII: A world once raided by the Centauri Republic. The raid itself was led by a young Londo Mollari.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II G thumb|Ganymede thumb|Gorash VII * Ganymede: The largest moon of Jupiter and the location of an Earth Alliance ice mining operation.Messages from Earth * Glasir: Class 4 planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. * Golus III: Homeworld of the Golians and since its conquest by the Centauri, a protectorate of the Centauri Republic. * Gorash VII: A planet in Centauri space that served as a supply base during the Narn-Centauri War of 2260. * Gromahk: Homeworld of the Grome. H * Halax: Halax was a planet depopulated or destroyed by Deathwalker. * Harper's World: A border world at the edge of Centauri space. In 2274 Harper's World was one of several defenceless but strategically valuable planets attacked by the Centauri Republic as part of a campaign of increased belligerence towards the Interstellar Alliance. * Heptharg III: Location of a Drazi colony. * Herig III: A planet once visited by Alfred Bester. Notable for its heavy sulphurous clouds poisonous to Humans. * Hylak VII: Narn colony in Sector 162 depopulated or destroyed by the Dilgar. I * Ikarra VII: A dead world in Sector 300. Once home to the advanced Ikarran civilisation, it has since become desolate and lifeless.Infection * Ikos: Iksha Homeworld. * Io: A moon of Jupiter and the location of the Sol System's jumpgate and the Station Io transfer point.Chrysalis * Immolan V: Colony world of the Centauri Republic. One of the Republic's centres of tourism, it is open to many of the other races. Of particular note is the colony's temple to Gon, widely recognized as the most beautiful building ever constructed by a sentient race, which each year draws both pilgrims and tourists in their millions. J * Janos VII: Site of a notorious conflict in which Richard Franklin once served. His conduct earned him the moniker "Scourge of Janos VII". Grylors are native to this planet.Knives * Japok: The transport Alteth travelled to Japok from Babylon 5 in 2258. thumb|Jupiter * Ji'v: Homeworld of the Cascor. * Jupiter: Fifth planet in the Sol System. A large gas giant, it is the primary for a number of moons that have been colonised by the Earth Alliance including Io, Europa and Ganymede. K * K0643: A dead, deserted world out on the rim, near the very fringe of fringe of Centauri space and the location of the gateway to the hidden Shadow base Xha'dam.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.197)The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.156) * Kalevala: Discovered by the Earth Alliance in the late 22nd/early 21st century, it is said to have constant lightning storms in the upper atmosphere, causing the wind on the ground to always have the smell of a thunderstorm.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant * Kara: Second planet in the Brakiri System, Location of a Brakiri colony established in 2178. * Kazomi VII: Kazomi VII is a colony in Sector 498. During the Vorlon offensive in 2261, Kazomi VII was one of several colonies to take on survivors and refugees from the planets that had been destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller. * Kitab III: Site of a Yolu colony, located in a system neighbouring the Yolu home system.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * Kordat IV: Site of a Minbari agricultural colony that includes members of the Third Fane of Chudomo. L * L'Gn'Daort: A League world that accepted refugees from Ventauri III following its destruction by the Vorlons in 2261. * Latig IV: Latig IV was used as a scientific experiment by Deathwalker: she used Stafford's Plague to see how long it would take for the population to become infected. * Lorka VII: A resettled planet within Brakiri space, adopted homeworld of the Lorkans.The Rules of the Game * 7 Lukantha: A League world that accepted refugees from Ventauri III following its destruction by the Vorlons in 2261. * Lupis: Along with Crive and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. M thumb|Mars thumb|Minbar * Maui colony: An Earth Alliance colony originally settled by Polynesian revivalists.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester * Mars: Fourth planet in the Sol system, location of the oldest and largest human colony outside of Earth. * Melat: Homeworld of the pak'ma'ra. Also known as Pak'ma. * Minbar: Homeworld of the Minbari. * Mipas: Homeworld of the Mipasians. Originally located just outside of the Freehold, the planet fell under the jurisdiction of the Drazi Freehold shortly after the Drazi discovered valuable mineral deposits and reconfigured their borders to incorporate Mipas.Out of the Darkness - (p.13-14) In 2274 Mipas was one of several defenceless but strategically valuable planets attacked by the Centauri Republic as part of a campaign of increased belligerence towards the Interstellar Alliance. * Mjolnir: Class 4 planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. * Morada VII: Homeworld of the Moradi.The Needs of Earth * Morbis: An independent Centauri colony on the border of the Republic. In the mid-to-late 2260s, Morbis was one of half a dozen or so outlying worlds taken over by the Prime Candidates as part of Minister Durla's covert military build-up and used as the site for a secret munitions plant disguised as an educational facility.Armies of Light and Dark - (p.206) In January 2271, Morbis was one of the first targets to be bombed by the Centauri resistance movement under the direction of Ambassador Cotto.Armies of Light and Dark - (p.243) * Morda: Former Markab Colony world. * Musca: Along with Crive and Lupis, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. N thumb|Narn Homeworld * N'chak'fah: Homeworld of the Gaim. * Narn: Homeworld of the Narn race. * Nefua: An independent Centauri colony on the border of the Republic. In the mid-to-late 2260s, Nefua was one of half a dozen or so outlying worlds taken over by the Prime Candidates as part of Minister Durla's covert military build-up and used as the site for a secret weapons development centre disguised as a health facility. In January 2271, Nefua was one of the first targets to be bombed by the Centauri resistance movement under the direction of Ambassador Cotto. * Nemus: Yolu colony world located in their home system. * New Earth: The planet (formerly the Vorlon Homeworld) to which the human race relocated in 1002262 when Sol unnaturally went nova.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars * Nimue: A member world of the Interstellar Alliance and home to the Nimue race.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.227) O * Omelos: Homeworld of the Dilgar, located in the Caliban Sector. Destroyed when its local sun went nova in 2232. * Oqmritkz: A League world that accepted refugees from Ventauri III following its destruction by the Vorlons in 2261. * Orion IV: Location of an Earth Alliance colony. * Orion VII: Location of an Earth Alliance colony. P thumb|Praxis and Praxis IX, [[2267]] thumb|Proxima III thumb|Ragesh III, [[2258]] * Pa'ri: Homeworld of the Yolu, former members of the League and later members of the ISA. * Pak'ma: Homeworld of the pak'ma'ra, also known as Melat. * Photikar: Vree colony located in their home system. Location of the Madrasi Orbital facility where Xill Class Cruisers are manufactured. * Pictor: One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation. * Praxis: A gas giant with at least nine natural satellites, including the colonised Praxis IX. * Praxis IX: Praxis IX is the site of a commercial colony well outside Alliance jurisdiction.The Needs of Earth * Proxima III: Location of an Earth Alliance colony. R thumb|Ralga, [[20th_Century_and_earlier#Circa_7800_B.C.|c. 7800 B.C.]] thumb|Regula IV, [[2267]] * Ragesh III: Disputed planet on the border of Narn and Centauri space. * Ralga: Homeworld of the Ralgans.River of Souls * Reticulum: One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation. * Regula IV: Location of an agrarian colony of Humans with no direct ties to the Earth Alliance.The Long Road * Riga II: Homeworld of the Riar.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) S thumb|Septis - Markab Homeworld, [[2260]] * Septis: Former homeworld of the Markab Confederacy. * Septis II: Former Markab Colony world. * Seti Gamma II: Earth Alliance colony, location of an Earthforce advanced bio-weapons testing centre. * Shambah III: Location of a Drazi colony. The primary food production centre for the Drazi Freehold, Shambah III has been extensively terraformed for land and sea farming. * Shandukan: A border world at the edge of Centauri space. In 2274 it was one of several defenceless but strategically valuable planets attacked by the Centauri Republic as part of a campaign of increased belligerence towards the Interstellar Alliance. * Sheffer IV: Also called Aztlan, Sheffer IV is the largest colony in the Sheffer System, which is also the location of Beta Colony. * Shi: Location of a Narn colony that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War.The Long, Twilight Struggle * Shir-shraba: Homeworld of the Hyach and Hyach-do.Secrets of the Soul> * [[Sigma 957|'Sigma 957']]: One of the planets a group of First Ones were known to frequent. * Sirius IX: A small Earth Alliance colony world with little to offer visitors, until the Neural Archives were built there in 2540. Marcus Cole visited Sirius IX in 2259 and again in 2560, following almost 300 years in cryosleep. * Skirnir: Class 4 planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. * Soom: A low tech planet, Homeworld of the Soom race. Prior to the convocation of 2258, the techno-mage Elric made his home on Soom where he trained his young apprentice Galen. * Ssumssha: The Abbai Homeworld, also known as Abba IV. * Stabota V: Stabota V is a distant, remote planet. Nothing is there but a Drazi nudist colony and a small communications relay, of which sophisticated technology is in use. T * Tarkon III: Dead planet visited by the Excalibur in 2267. A survey of the planet showed no survivors. * Tau Ceti IV: Tau Ceti IV was the site of the Earth Alliance's newest colony following the Earth-Minbari War. Established in 2249 on the borders of Narn and Centauri space, the colony serves as a trade centre between the Alliance and those races. Consisting of only a single domed city and a couple of research outposts, it is a rough environment and was still considered a frontier world as late as 2261. thumb|Theta 49, [[2267]] * Tavita: Third planet in the Abba System, also known as Abba III. * Thalatine: The Onteen Homeworld, also named Aicha. * Theta 49: Planet in the Orion System.Patterns of the Soul * Theta Omega II: Once inhabited by the J/Lai, an offshoot of the Brakiri. In August of 2256, Anna Sheridan took part in an IPX sponsored dig on Theta Omega II, where they found an artifact that would later turn out to be a biomechanical device.The Shadow Within * Tigris: A planet located in Sector 1. * Tirolus: Located in Sector 49, it was depopulated or destroyed by Deathwalker. * Tizino Prime: Location of a colony in Sector 498. During the Vorlon offensive in 2261, Tizino Prime was one of several colonies to take on survivors and refugees from the planets that had been destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller. Contact was later lost with the planet. * Tolonius VII: A Centauri Republic industrial colony and the location of the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards used by House Tavari to construct Primus class battlecruisers, Vorchan class medium warships and Sentri class fighters. * Tripani VII: Homeworld of Mafeek, a member of the Thieves Guild and the one who recruited Dureena Nafeel.A Call to Arms * Tumbor II: A world within the Centauri Republic; in 2273 Rem Lanas was captured and transported back to Centauri Prime after attempting to sabotage one of Prime Minister Durla's "medical facilities."Out of the Darkness - (p.37) V * Vartas: Homeworld of the Llort. * Vega II: Second planet in the Vega System. A moon in orbit of Vega II was the location of an Earthforce outpost that was cut off for weeks when the Minbari assaulted the Vega System during the Earth-Minbari War. Michael Garibaldi was stationed there while serving in the Gropos.Dining on Babylon 5 * Vega VII: Seventh planet in the Vega System. Explosives stolen from an ice mining operation on Vega VII were used in a series of bombs set by Robert J. Carlson on Proxima III and Babylon 5 around January of 2260.Convictions fleet closes on Ventauri III in 2261]] * Velatastat: A League world that accepted refugees from Ventauri III following its destruction by the Vorlons in 2261. * Ventauri III: Located in Sector 858, in 2261 the planet was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer, along with the local jumpgate. * Venus: Second planet in the Sol System. * Vermini VII: Planet on the border of Drazi and Brakiri space. In September 2262 a brief skirmish broke out over a visit by some Brakiri pilots to a primarily Drazi brothel, upsetting the Drazi pilots due to some taboo about touching Brakiri.Objects in Motion thumb|Vorlon Homeworld * Viscus IV: Planet that suffered a drought at some point prior to 2258. The techno-mage Kell provided assistance in feeding the many victims of that cataclysm, a feat that was lauded by his fellow techno-mages as being among the greatest achievements in his long life.Casting Shadows (p.54) * Vorlon: Homeworld of the Vorlons. * Vreetan: The Homeworld of the Vree race; also known as Ventuki and Wyt. Y * Ymir: Class 4 planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. Z thumb|Zhabar - Drazi Homeworld, 2262 * Z'ha'dum: Ancient home planet of the Shadows. * Zafran VII: Prior to the convocation of 2258, the techno-mage Kell made his home on Zafran VII, and became an advisor to the Shan of Zafran VII.Casting Shadows In 2261, a salvage merchant called Isaac claimed to have found an abandoned Starfury floating dead in Sector 87. He later sold parts of it to a trader on Zafran VII.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? * Zafran VIII: Located adjacent to Zafran VII, the techno-mage Burell made her home on Zafran VIII. The planet is something of a backwater as it is located on a marginal hyperspace route that connects systems off the beaten track. * Zagros VII: Drazi colony world in Sector 801 on the border between the Drazi Freehold and the Centauri Republic.Matters of Honor * Zander Prime: The Homeworld of Dureena Nafeel and her people which was destroyed by the Shadows in 2261. * Zhabar: Homeworld of the Drazi. * Zok: Location of a Narn colony that was conquered by the Centauri towards the end of the Narn-Centauri War. Unnamed Planets and Moons thumb|Belan's Homeworld, [[2267]] thumb|Streib Homeworld thumb|The "Visitor" Homeworld, 2267 * Belan's Homeworld: An uncharted planet that was once was home to an advanced civilization, but was wiped out by a rogue techno-mage.The Memory of War * "Hive Mind" planet: An uncharted world home to a Hive Mind Bacteria and was visited by Lyta Alexander and Citizen G'Kar in 2262.Genius Loci * Kulan's Homeworld: An uncharted world whose advanced civilization was all but wiped out by the Shadow nano-virus during the First Shadow War.Racing the Night * Streib Homeworld: The Homeworld of the Streib. Some time prior to 2259 the Minbari tracked the Streib back to their homeworld following an incursion into their space and made them aware of the depth of their mistake. In 2259 a Streib cruiser that had taken a number of hostages including Captain Sheridan and the Narn pilot Ta'Lon was intercepted by the EAS Agamemnon as it approached the Streib Homeworld.All Alone in the Night * Unnamed Centauri Colony: In 2261, while searching for Mr. Garibaldi, Citizen G'Kar tracked a piece of his Starfury to a man named Isaac on a colony world under Centauri control. * Unnamed Soul Hunter Colony: A planet where Dr. Robert Bryson stole a giant "soul globe" from an underground Whisper Gallery. *'"Visitor" Homeworld': Homeworld of a pre-interstellar race whose government has maintained the illusion that aliens are manipulating their world.Visitors from Down the Street * Vorlon experimental station: The second planet from an unnamed yellow-orange star, located within Vorlon space, some 58 light years from the nearest jumpgate. It was the site used by the Vorlons to create and raise their Nephilim while developing the telepath gene.The Nautilus Coil References ;Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) }} Category:Planets Category:Places